Network operators and communication service providers typically rely on complex, large-scale data centers comprised of a multitude of network computing devices (e.g., servers, switches, routers, etc.) to process network traffic through the data center. In order to provide scalability to meet network traffic processing demands and reduce operational costs, certain data center operations are typically run inside containers or virtual machines (VMs) in a virtualized environment of the network computing devices. To coordinate the functionality enabling physical hardware of a network computing device on which a VM is running with the virtual environment of the VM, the VM typically requires exposing a virtualized instance of a virtual function. For example, a virtual function, such as a PCI Express (PCIe) virtual function, can provide a mechanism for the direct transfer of data between the VM and a network interface controller (NIC) of the network computing device. To do so, the network computing device generally relies on a virtual function driver to manage the virtual function (e.g., read/write to the virtual function's configuration space).